Bios for my stories will help understand better
by Hotaru-domo
Summary: This has bios for both of my stories:Innocent hearts bloody hands naruto and Three Cheers For You My Love twilight they tell about past, looks, and a bunch more!


Bios for Innocent Hearts Bloody Hands and Three Cheers for you my love

Innocent hands bloody hearts bios…

Name: Kurakay Uchiha

Age: 16 and a half

Height: 5"3

Hair: Sky blue to the elbows, usually curled sweetly.

Skin: Very Pale

Eyes: White, Byukaugan. She got it from her Mother.

Attire: Frilly cute dresses, she wears under her robe(which only goes to her knees or so) If you need visualization, go and search Chobits pictures.

Personality: Cold, distant, very emotional, innocent. She use to be a happy stupid little girl. Very fragile looking. Like a China doll

History: She was born on Oct. 30. Her mother died a couple days after giving birth leaving her husband to take care of her. For three years he did the best he could, most of the time away on missions, but was indeed a great father. He dies in a A rank mission and Kurakay must be sent away to live with her Aunt and Uncle(she does live in the village she just had to move to the other side). There she bonds with her cousins, Itachi and Sasuke and lives happily for 4 years. On the night of the massacre she hides away in fear in her closet unaware of who is doing this. The next couple of years she grows happily with her cousin Sasuke and her two best friends Mika and Naruto. Mika she meet when 5 and Naruto when 4.

Name: Mika Tacasumi(my friends oc. I'm trying to remember all I can)

Age: 17

Height: 5"6 -5"7

Hair: Dark brown with forest green streaks in it, past shoulders I think, and slightly wavy in a cute sense.

Skin: pale/tan

Eyes: green with a hint of Brightness

Attire: Never anything girly unless necessary. Capris, jeans, tanks, netting, tops, stuff like that

Personality: Mature, wise, motherly at times. Always been the leader of the team, can get sarcastic when wants to.

History: Lived with her family when young. Father left and became missin nin after awhile and her mother died when born. She goes to live with her grandmother for a couple years intil she sadly passes on. She then goes and lives with Kurakay and Sasuke in the Uchihas intil they both leave the village. So she lives alone now and works as a medical ninja.

Twilight: Three Cheers for you my love

Name: Emma Jayla Cullen

Age: 16, but really around 130 or so

Birth: Nov. 17 1859

Bitten: Dec 20 1875

Looks: small, 5'1. Red/gold eyes(don't ask) black hair that's poofy and messy on top straight on bottom. It has turquoise and yellow streaks in it.

Attire: Anything from Hottopic. Skinny jeans, band tees. All that

Personality: very edgy. Caring on the inside, only shows it to Kevin and animals though. Very stuck in the past.

History: Grew up in jolly old England. Had a older brother and younger sister. Happy family on the outside but on the inside… Father and son fought non stop till one day a year before she was bitten Her brother jumps off a bridge and is pronounced dead. Nothing is the same again for her family. On her way back from a early Christmas party the carriage is over turned and she gets attacked by a mysterious vampire.

Name: Molly Cullen(friends)

Age: 17

Birth: forgot ^-^ just remember that she's around 91 years old

Bitten: haha forgot

Looks: Black hair around the shoulders, curly. Around 5'6 I think

Attire: jeans, shirts, sweaters, normal stuff

Personality: very sarcastic. Likes to annoy me and others. Can be nice and caring.

History: forgot

The boys!!!

Name: Kevin

Age: 16 but really around 200

Height: 6'6

Species: don't laugh he's a harpie. I didn't want a human or vampire or werewolf boyfriend so yeah

Looks: tall and lanky. Pale, black hair that covers his right eye and is kinda long with blonde strikes in it. The scene/emo look 3 and purple eyes

Personality: caring, funny, sweet, quiet sometimes.

Name: Blake(my friends boy, not much on him sorry)

Age:17

Height:6'7

Looks: black hair, shaggy I think, well groomed but cool. Tall

Personality: curious, funny, noisy, nice, sweet, good listener.


End file.
